FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a drive unit for awnings and roller blinds and, in particular, a drive unit which is to be installed in a tubular shaft upon which an awning or the roller blind is to be wound.
In one drive unit of this type, the entire drive unit is comprised of the following individual elements which are arranged one after the other in the order indicated along a common axis: an output shaft; a reduction gear; an electric motor; a capacitor; a shut-off unit with contactor and setting means for setting the end positions of the roller blind or the awning cloth; and a coupling member adapted to transmit the torque from the reduction gear to the tubular shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drive unit which can have a shorter axial length than the aforesaid drive unit and is simpler to install and easier to service.